


Locked means "go away"

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [14]
Category: Horrortale (undertale au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (due to heat), All the sweet feral noises, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Breeding, Chuffing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Feral Behavior, Growling, He wants to make sure reader is safe, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Reader - Freeform, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Poor Papyrus walks in on Reader and Sans, Predator/Prey, Purring, Rough Sex, Sans isn't letting Reader get away, Still Ace though!, Threesome(?)- F/M/M, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, so he stays and helps a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: (Y/n) is going to hang out with her beloved friend Papyrus, only the door is locked... He's never locked her out before...She's worried something might be wrong, and breaks in.Only trouble is the reason the door was locked; Sans has gone into heat and is interested in finding his human... but is more out of his mind than usual.Now (Y/n) just needs to escape the terrifying feral skeleton with- ...is that a glowing bone attack in his shorts?!Or is he just happy to see her?
Relationships: Axe (Horrortale) & Reader, Sans (Horrortale) & Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 43
Kudos: 285





	Locked means "go away"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love you all, and agree doubling with the Horrortale bros would be great- but Paps is Ace... He is in here and sort of participates...? He's more interested in keeping (Y/n) alive and unharmed, hoping that by being there he'll be able to help if Sans starts going off the rails a bit. He does help a little, though. 
> 
> Hey! I _did_ do research for Paps' part in this and hope it's accurate enough of a portrayal- but, not really being Ace myself, I can never fully understand, so... Any Ace people reading this, constructive criticism?  
> Also, please don't be offended by this dumbass... I really don't mean to...  
> Also a side note; fox in the henhouse is what they used to yell to notify chaperones/ authority or whatever, that there were males going into places just for females/ where the females were. Like in an all female dorm and a guy sneaks in: fox in the henhouse- chase out the fox before he eats up all the chickens.  
> Cock in the henhouse is kinda the same thing, but has a more farm meaning, literally, cock (rooster) in the henhouse, getting all the hens pregnant- but it's more "do not disturb" than "chase him away". Also used for a husband and wife having alone time. Of course, Sans is being lewd- but that is where all the eggs are kept, so maybe it works a little more than you'd expect...? lol  
> Also, the incorrect things Reader is thinking about Ace people is because she's not 100% accurate. Not everyone knows everything, so, she just hasn't been educated about how Paps feels, yet.

(Y/n) looked around outside the cabin, wondering what was happening; Papyrus rarely locked the door when he knew she would be over. 

Maybe something had happened? Those two were the last skeletons she’d ever want to sneak up on, but… A nervousness grew in her belly, making her need to check on her friends. 

She walked around the cabin, finding the window to the laundry room partially open.

“It’ll do,” she murmured to herself. She opened it, glad that there wasn’t a screen to pop out, and leaned through, the window ledge pressing into her ribs as she climbed in. She felt herself catch on something, and had to move a little forcefully to continue into the laundry room, reaching and grabbing the dryer to stop herself from falling on her face. 

As she climbed up, she noticed some noises from upstairs, a bit of growling- did Sans have a wild animal in his room?! True enough that he acted a bit odd due to his head wound, but she couldn't believe that those noises were coming from _him_!

She ignored the door to the kitchen and hurried through the door to the living room, across the cabin to the stairs, straightening herself as she went, noticing a tear in the fabric under her arm, near the edge of her bra cup, going all the way to her belly button. 

She sighed, and tried to pull it back to cover her appropriately. 

No luck. 

She heard Sans’ door burst open and the growling move down the hall. 

She scrambled back into the laundry room and poked her head around the doorway to the living room, seeing Sans up on the top landing. 

It was hard to tell what he was doing, but it _looked_ like he was sniffing around. He started down the stairs, his nasal cavity in the air as he moved. 

Something was obviously going on with him- something very wrong… she needed to be careful. She needed to get out.

(Y/n) bit her lip and turned, going to the other door to the laundry room, the one that went to the kitchen, waiting until Sans got closer so that she could make sure of where he was going. She ducked into the kitchen and around the doorway just as he stepped into the laundry room. 

She tried to stay silent, stepping carefully so her shoes didn’t slap against the hard floor. If she hadn’t been trying to keep so quiet, she probably wouldn’t have heard the small groaning growl that Sans let out in the laundry room. 

(Y/n) stepped into the living room, intent on heading to the door and sneaking out. She made it halfway across the room before there was a growl behind her and movement toward the living room from the laundry room. 

A slight jolt of panic hit her, and she bolted toward the stairs as silently as possible, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to make it to the door before Sans saw her; she’d have to pass right in front of him. 

She hid at the top of the stairs, hoping that he’d go around in a circle so she could get back down to get out, or maybe go back into his room and let her escape. 

He still seemed to be sniffing around as he moved across the living room, and made his way back up the stairs. 

(Y/n) looked for a room to duck into so he could pass, but none were open. 

None except for Sans’ room. 

No, no no no, her gut yelled at her, but he was halfway up the stairs and there wasn’t anywhere else to go! 

She leaned across the hall and opened then shut the door to a different room as she slipped around the doorway to Sans’ room, hoping to throw him off and looked around for somewhere to hide. 

(Y/n) didn’t understand how it was possible, but Sans’ room was messy, but also bare. There were a couple of piles of laundry, some books and his bare mattress on the floor, as well as a desk and a bookcase, but… it was mostly wide open space. 

Sans was getting closer, she heard the floor squeak under his sneakers, she was running out of time- 

The closet was her only hope! 

(Y/n) slid into the closet, holding a piece of fabric between the door and the jamb, hoping that it was as silent as she thought it was as it padded the latch. She gave it an extra tug to make sure it latched, feeling it pull tight against the shirt she’d used the edge of. 

Sans walked toward his room, pausing outside the door he’d heard open and close, but he didn’t smell his human there. 

(Y/n)’s perfect scent was trailed into his room, floating on the air as the most tempting perfume. 

He could feel his magic revving up more in his bones, demanding an outlet- demanding (Y/n). 

As he stepped closer to his doorway, he could imagine pushing her down onto his mattress, shoving her against it as he pounded into her, his phalanges holding so tight to her soft, fleshy hips, bruising them as the head of his cock bumped against her cervix… 

Drool ran over his blood red tongue, showing how hungry he was for this. 

He stopped in front of his closet, taking a deep inhale of (Y/n)'s scent. 

(Y/n) froze, seeing Sans' shadow under the edge of the door. She closed her eyes and clenched them tightly, praying that he'd turn and go. 

Surrounded by clothing, laundry, and spare blankets and junk as she was, she could feel her body heat warming the small space. 

In fact, it was getting pretty warm in there… 

(Y/n) ducked her head closer to the door, her eyes still pressed closed, and swore that she could hear his breathing louder… 

She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. 

When had it gotten so bright in the closet? 

Sans growled in a low rumble, and (Y/n)'s eyes snapped to him, a horrifying visage in the packed closet. 

She let out a frightened noise and tried to open the door, but the shirt had somehow locked in and made it harder to open. Another tug, but still the same results… 

She had to get out- she had to! 

(Y/n) felt Sans' growl warm the back of her neck as his hands closed around her hips, moving her to the side a little and squeezing as his body pressed her against the wall. 

"U-uh, h-hi, Sans," she greeted over her shoulder. 

"got yourself stuck in the closet, huh?" His voice was deep and gravelly, a bit harsher than usual. His chuckle brushed against her and made shivers move through her. "ya got so busy leadin' me on a chase, ya didn't notice where ya were cornerin’ yourself..." 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened when she felt his hands squeeze her hips again as he pressed against her back, his nasal cavity nudging against her shoulder. A growl rumbled in his chest and she felt it vibrating against her back. 

"i wanted ya on my bed… but ya wanted to play… hide and seek…" He told her, each pause filled with a growl. "well, lamb, i've got a game we can play- it's called cock in the henhouse…" His growl stopped as he chuckled again, a soft groan leaving him as his pelvis arched and pressed against her ass before it started up again. "or, you might know it as fox in the henhouse… but cock is a little more accurate, i think…" 

(Y/n) gasped as he pressed his pelvis against her ass again, realizing that all the heat was coming from him, and so was the light, from under his clothes, his joints, especially his chest where she knew his soul was and the front of his pants where he was pushing against her. 

“for what _i’m_ gonna do, at least…” 

(Y/n) felt his rib cage press into her back, his hands sliding around her thighs and squeezing as they pulled her closer against him, his pelvis arching to grind against the curve of her ass. 

Why was this making her feel- tingly… a certain _type_ of tingly…? 

God damn it- she didn’t want to- she hadn’t ever- 

Wow… she had no argument to fall behind. 

The truth was that if she didn’t want to do this, her body wouldn’t be so excited by it, and she _had_ thought of having sex with Sans before- late at night, when she was alone with her wants and needs… 

A deep chuff sounded next to her ear as he groped her thighs, pressing her ass back against him as he pressed his cock against it and rubbed. 

It was utterly moving- moving her nipples to pebble and her panties to wetten… 

A small whine left her as he rubbed against her, one hand leaving her thigh and moving up to her shirt, finding the tear and grabbing it, tugging and ripping it more. 

His hand slipped up her back and got to the band of her bra, twisting and pulling until the hooks popped and ripped off, making it loosen around her. She felt his bare bones slide around her ribs, pushing the loose fabric out of the way and cupping a breast. 

(Y/n) held back another whine as his warm hand massaged her breast. He let out another chuff against her neck followed by a growl as he pressed and rubbed against her. A moment after, he let out a chuff, his tongue licking up her neck. 

“N-no- don’t lick me!” She complained, trying to push him back, with no success. 

Sans let his other hand slide up her belly, making its way under her shirt to find her other breast, squeezing and massaging as he continued to grind against her, pressing her hips hard against the wall. His teeth nipped behind her shoulder, as if playing at holding her for the act. 

(Y/n) gasped when he growled, the noise rumbling through her and turning into a groan as he rubbed his stiff cock against her through their clothes. One hand was trapped under her, held by Sans' weight on her back, the other was only able to reach the door handle. 

His hands on her were a distraction, stopping her from being able to think clearly. 

She had to get out! She knew that he wouldn’t be able to shortcut for a while, since he’d just shortcutted into the closet. He was in no state of mind to, anyway! 

(Y/n) wasn’t sure how long it was of Sans grinding against her ass and groping her breasts, his heavy body pressing her against the wall in the dimly lit closet, but it was certainly a moment, maybe even two. 

She managed to shift so that she could struggle her way towards the door, and Sans gave a growl of protest at her trying to move away from him, following her, still pressed close. 

Her hand tried to turn the doorknob, but it still stuck fast. 

Sans let one breast free as his hand traveled down between her thighs, rubbing around one and squeezing, giving a rough purr at its softness. 

His skeletal fingers slid up her inner thigh to the now hot apex. 

**_“dripping,”_ ** he growled roughly against her shoulder, getting a little more desperate and rutting harder against her ass when a needy whine escaped her. 

His hips bumped her again, hard, and the door finally popped open, sending them both sprawling on the floor. 

(Y/n) scrambled, managing to get out from under Sans and turning to look at him, hoping to get a better idea of what was going on and how to handle it. 

All she knew is that you do _not_ run from a predator, because then they _will_ chase you. 

Sans managed to get to his hands and petellas, his one blurry, red eyelight focused on her, seeming pretty disconnected to the world around them. 

He started toward her and his phalanges wrapped around her ankle, tugging toward him and making her shoe pop off as she fought to get out of his hold. The other soon followed it as he grabbed her and tried to pull her closer. 

“Sans,” she called to him, using a soft, calm voice. 

A pleased growl like purr rattled through him at that, and she tried again to slowly back away, scooting on her hands and ass. 

His phalanges closed around her leg again, this time gripping her pants and pulling, his other hand doing the same, slowly but surely beginning to work her pants off. 

“S-Sans,” she called again, her breath starting to get heavier. “Think about what you’re doing. Do you really want to do this, or is something making you?” 

His purr grew louder as her pants slid down over her hips. 

“A- are you in control of your actions?” 

A growl left him, rumbling into the word, “ **mine**.” 

It shouldn’t have, it really, probably, shouldn’t have… but it made a tingle move through her, more wetness pooling between her thighs. 

Another low growl rattled through the air, extending as he sniffed, his sockets becoming lidded. 

Crawl! (Y/n) ordered herself. Escape! 

But she was having trouble convincing her body to move. 

Sans grabbed her calves and dragged her closer, his phalanges catching on her pant legs, pulling and tearing at them to get them off, finally getting them off and throwing the fabric away from them. 

(Y/n) felt fear and excitement war within her. She was afraid of what this large, at least partially crazed skeleton could do to her delicate body, knowing some of what he'd done in his former life… but there was _no_ arguing with how desire was growing in her belly and between her thighs. 

Sans caught one leg before she could use it to start scooting away again, pulling her sock covered foot toward his shoulder, his phalanges wrapping around her instep as he nuzzled it. 

Sans' long, thick, dark red tongue stretched from between his teeth and curled around her ankle as far as it could, slowly sliding around and up her calf as the rough purring noise continued. 

"S-Sans-" she tried to get his attention, but her words turned into a gasp as he nipped her calf, nuzzling little skeleton kisses there for a moment before moving up, letting his teeth and cheek bones drag along her skin. He continued along her thigh, and gave another nip before putting one hand on the floor near her hip, now over her and between her thighs. 

The deep rumble continued to build in Sans' rib cage as he reached out, catching the ripped up front of (Y/n)'s shirt and pulling, making it tear from her even further. His hands again attacked her bra, seeming to wake her up to what was happening, reminding her that she had been trying to get away from him and trying to stop this. She tried to push away from him, or him away from her, her hands catching his radius and ulna, but it only served to frustrate him, the rumbling turning to a full growl as his other hand joined in, and he managed to rip the bra in half between the cups and pull it from her. 

Why? 

Why was she turned on so much by Sans ripping not only her clothing from her, but also any control she had in the situation? 

His face got closer to her, and (Y/n) ducked down a little, trying to look as unchallenging as possible. She really didn’t want him to get violent in the vulnerable position that she was in. 

His tongue moved over his teeth, then reached out to her, meeting her collarbone. That tingling, electric zap that was the feeling of not quite controlled magic shot through her skin and followed as he licked up her neck. 

A shaky noise left her, not quite on either side of turned on or terrified, but enough to be very enticing to the skeleton over her. 

Sans’ hand slid up her body to her uncovered breast, his tongue moving over his teeth again as he began fondling it, watching how his hand affected it for a moment before leaning down to lick over it, nuzzling and nipping the soft flesh. 

(Y/n) gasped, her back arching and her nipple popping fully to attention at the sensation his tongue left on it. 

That rough, husky purr was coming from him again as he seemed to both inspect and clean her breast, making sure that it was completely clean, via his tongue, and also perfectly and thoroughly memorized by his hand, teeth, and tongue. 

His other hand gripped the torn fabric of her shirt and pulled it away to bare her other breast, finally tearing the only parts keeping it together enough to wrap around her, and it fell open as he pushed it away, his jaw meeting his hand at that breast while the first stayed with the other. 

(Y/n) was panting for breath, her back arching up as her nipples began to ache for more attention as his magic saliva coated them. She had a hold on Sans’ shirt, her hips starting to arch up to him as her panties, the only piece of clothing left on her other than her socks, got wetter and wetter. 

“Hhhaaaa, S-Sans,” she gasped, pulling at him as his very obvious bulge pressed hard against her pussy, trying to break free from his shorts. 

He nuzzled against her chest and let out another growl, then nuzzled his way down to her belly, staying there for a moment before continuing down to her panties, his pointed phalanges wrapping around the sides and twisting, tearing them along the seams and shoving them out of the way. 

(Y/n) tried to remind herself that she had been trying to get away, but all of her thoughts left her mind as she felt a strange, tingling, wet pressure move up along her slit. 

Was he-? 

The vibrations of his pleased growl moved through her, making her pussy tingle a bit more. 

Yep- yep, he sure was- 

The pressure moved up her slit again, pressing and getting a little between her lips. 

Oh, god- yes; that definitely _was_ his tongue! 

Sans' hands moved to her thighs, holding them apart so he could lick her, alternating between purring and growling happily at the flavor of her on his tongue. 

"S-Sans," she gasped, trying to get his attention away from her very wet folds. Her hands had joined in, one on the undamaged side of the top of his skull, the other on his phalanges, both weakly attempting to push him away, but neither really able to make the effort. 

The pleased rumble that left him at her utterance of his name vibrated through her and made her moan. 

**"nnnn… (y/n),"** he growled against her. **"m i n e."**

The thrill of desire and need that twisted through her at his roughly voiced claim made her hips arch against his tongue as another moan escaped her. 

He licked and licked, the tip of his tongue dipping into her opening and teasing, flicking over her and focusing on her clit when she keened at his touch there. 

(Y/n) could still feel the pleasant tingling ache of his attention at her nipples adding to the feeling of his tongue on her pussy, and it was just so-!

Her hands had gone from trying to push him away to tightening her hold on him as her hips arched up, begging desperately for more as whines and pants left her at his touch. 

Sans seemed to have found out the perfect pattern for making his mate cry out in need; press the tip of his tongue into the tight opening where her delicious wetness was leaking out and tease, lick up her softness to the little nub at the top and flick it a few times with the tip of his tongue, and repeat. His possessive growls against her seemed to be helping her along, too. 

His cute little mate was so sexy, tempting him and enticing him with her sweet noises as her hips rolled with his movements, each inch of her cunt not wanting to lose contact with his tongue. 

A loud cry and burst of fresh flavor hit his tongue and Sans groaned into her; his sweet little mate had just come. 

Pride filled him as he licked over her, making sure that she was cleaned for mating. 

He pulled back and moved his skull to her belly, nuzzling there and chuffing sweetly against the soft flesh that would soon be swelling with his offspring. 

_i promise, i'll fill ya up nice and full. fill ya so well you'll be glowin' with my seed_ , he thought to her, not quite able to verbalize his thought. The only part that made it across was the growl. 

Sans shuffled forward, then frowned, not liking the hard, rough texture under his petellas. 

That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t rut his delicate little mate into this hard surface… she’d get hurt… 

He needed somewhere soft- where was her nest? His eyelight flashed around the room, seeing his messy mattress laying on the floor. His mind decided that was the best place for her to be, since the piles of laundry were too small to properly mate her in comfort. 

(Y/n) gasped to catch her breath as Sans picked her up, her hands automatically going to his shoulders to hold herself up as his arms wrapped around her hips and back, keeping her against him. 

Sans walked onto a squishy surface, that seemed like it wanted to trip them up and make them fall down… the only place (Y/n) could think of that it might be was the mattress. 

Sans fell to his knees and laid her back. 

She didn’t let go of his shoulders, embarrassed that if he pulled back he’d see her completely bare body, but she did feel the fabric under her bare ass that indicated that they had, indeed, moved to the mattress. 

Boney phalanges took her hands from him, holding each to his mouth so he could give them a lick and nip, looking quite… tender… 

His fuzzy pupil met her eyes as he pulled back, reaching for a pillow and giving it to her. 

(Y/n) held the pillow in front of her, confused, but glad to have something to hide behind. 

Sans huffed, seeming to laugh as he reached over and took the other pillow that had been tossed to the side of the balled up sheets. He laid the pillow down and pushed her back, turning her so that she ended up on her belly, the pillow under her hips so they were propped up in the air. 

Surprise hit (Y/n), a bit of panic joining in when Sans took her knees and spread them, putting her most intimate places on display. 

“Sans,” she objected, but he just made that rumbling purring noise again and squeezed her thighs. 

Damn it… why did that have to turn her on so much? 

She felt him move behind her, his shorts pressing against the backs of her thighs, pussy, and ass as he leaned over her, his shirt covered chest laying lightly on her back. His hands stayed on her hips, keeping them as close as possible to his. 

She tried to push away from the bed, but her arms had basically become trapped under her with the pillow taking up any extra space she’d have to move and Sans above her back. 

He nuzzled any stray hairs out of his way as he nipped and licked at the back of her neck and shoulders, giving soft chuffs as he did. 

His hips bumped against hers as he moved, and any attempt to get away just pushed her hips against his harder. 

Sans let out a needy growl and squeezed her thighs again, letting go and leaning back enough to push his shorts out of the way. 

Every muscle in (Y/n)’s body froze as she felt something warm and stiff pressing against her. It was smooth, seemingly soft on the outside, but as hard as bone under that. 

Bone- 

It _was_ a 'bone'. 

It was _definitely_ a 'bone'… 

Sans’ hands groped at her thighs and hips, massaging them as he rubbed his cock against her, covering it in her wetness and groaning at the heat from her pussy. 

His mate was _so soft…_ she was so sweet and perfect under his phalanges… so hot and ready against his cock… he just had to be careful; she was delicate, and if his tongue was anything to go by, she might be a tight fit. 

He took himself in hand, feeling the way his magic flowed and filled out the space between his baculum and the cartilage like surface defining the appendage. He set it against the wet hole he’d coated in his magical saliva moments ago and tested how easily he’d slip in, feeling her start to surround the head of his cock. 

Sans groaned loudly, his skull falling to (Y/n)’s shoulder blade as he gave another gentle push and sank a little deeper into her. 

(Y/n) gripped the pillow in her arms tighter under her, a desperate need to have his cock filling her growing in the still empty space of her channel. 

He made cooing noises to her, giving gentle nips to her shoulder and side, somehow managing to control himself to only give soft bucks of his hips as he worked himself into her. 

Finally, she felt his magic coated pelvis against her ass, filled completely to the brim with him. 

It was an intense feeling, the buzzing of his magic through him making his cock nearly feel like a vibrator inside her. 

His hands tightened on the fronts of her thighs as he slowly pulled out and began to push back in. 

(Y/n) moaned, feeling each inch of him stretching her and making her feel so incredibly full again. 

Sans growled and grunted, pulling out and thrusting in a little quicker this time. 

The noises he was making above her were only filling her with more need as he thrust, building up a rhythm that pressed enough buttons that she’d forgotten all about any thoughts of getting away from him, and the vibrating sensation only made it feel better. 

He was starting to push in easily now, coated in their combined wetness, and it made it easier for him to let go of her hips and slide his hands up under her, between the pillow to her breasts, his phalanges finding her nipples and pinching them, holding tight as he thrust. 

As he got rougher, and her body started to jolt from his thrusts, it made the tugging of her nipples rougher, pressed between hard bone and held fast as her body moved. The tight pressure on her captured buds felt almost like nipple clamps, with him holding the chain as he thrust into her. 

It felt so fucking good, she would swear she was going to lose her mind!

The sounds Sans was making as he moved inside her, panting and grunting, a low rumbling noise permeating the air, was making (Y/n) even more excited. For some reason the primal sounds of him getting off was one of the most erotic things she’d ever heard. 

She gasped his name and it seemed to set him off, a growl reverberating through her as he moved faster, starting to pound into her with rough thrusts. 

His sweet little mate was delicate, yes, but she was _his_ mate, she had to be able to handle him! The universe wouldn't have made her any other way. And the way she was crying and mewling for more was driving him crazy, making his already unstable mind lose its tenuous grasp on sanity. 

She liked what he was doing to her, he could tell; her already tight cunt was pulsing around him with every thrust, begging him for more. He wanted to give her more, wanted to fuck her until he had no more magic to give and she was bloated, guaranteed to be with child. 

A deep growl left him at that thought and he felt her quiver around him again. 

“(Y/n),” a voice urgently called her name from outside the room, and both of them looked to the open door, Sans pausing in his motions. 

Papyrus stopped short in the doorway, looking a little frantic. 

“Oh No- I Was Trying To Stop You Before You Got Here-” 

Sans let out a little growl, tightening his arms around her and giving a hard thrust at his brother’s words. 

“Sans’ Heat Cycle Suddenly Started Back Up-” 

(Y/n)’s face was so hot with embarrassment she was sure that if they were in the dark, she’d be glowing. 

Why hadn’t Papyrus turned and gone? Wasn’t walking in on your brother fucking your beloved friend a very intamate and too personal thing? She remembered that he wasn’t affected by things like this much, being asexual, but it still seemed like it would be embarrassing! 

Sans thrust into her again and another needy noise left her. 

Papyrus hesitated in the doorway, then slowly made his way into Sans’ room, heading to the end of the bed the two were facing and crouched. “Are You Ok? Do You Feel Safe?” 

(Y/n) couldn’t answer, feeling like the sins of the situation were running laps on her spine. 

“(Y/n)?” He asked. “I-I’m A Bit Worried To Leave You In Here Alone- Sans Hasn’t Had A Heat In Years- It could get really rough- too rough…” 

Sans stopped moving, but didn’t pull out of her, instead pulling her so she held herself up with her hands, taking the pillow she'd been clutching and adjusting it under her belly and hips, making them a bit taller. He nuzzled against her, crooning and chuffing comfortingly as he adjusted everything. 

“At Least He’s Trying To Make You As Comfortable As Possible…” Papyrus murmured. “(Y/n), I Really Do Apologize, But I Honestly Don’t Think It Would Be The Best Thing To Leave You Two Here Unsupervised…” 

“Why did this have to happen like this,” (Y/n) muttered to herself. And then a moan left her mouth as Sans thrust back in, making her even more embarrassed. She’d just moaned in Papyrus’ face while his brother was inside her… 

Sans started stroking over her body, rubbing his hands up and down her back and he made sweet, calming noises at her. (Y/n) had no idea what he was doing, but it was keeping him from thrusting, so… it helped ease the embarrassment a little, she supposed… 

“You Need To Relax A Little, (Y/n), You’re Too Tense… You’ve Activated His Courtship And Mating Preparation Instincts,” Papyrus told her. 

She was about to tell him that as much as she loved him, him there, and especially staring at her, while this was going down wasn’t helping, but was stopped by what happened next. 

Papyrus took off his boots and climbed onto the mattress, sitting in front of her with his knees up and spread out a little. “Here, (Y/n), Let Me Help You Get A Bit More Comfortable.” He lifted her, getting his femurs under her arms so she had something taller to support her so her back wasn't bent quite so uncomfortably. 

Much to her surprise, instead of freaking out and attacking, like she’d thought would happen, Sans helped him, getting her settled before continuing his rubbing and noises. 

Papyrus rubbed her shoulders and down her arms. “It’s Ok, (Y/n) We’ll Get You Through This,” he assured her. 

(Y/n) sighed in defeat, not sure how this was supposed to help, or how it would make it safer, or how she’d survive the embarrassment. 

The sigh must have relaxed her body enough to Sans’ liking, and he gave a test thrust. 

A shocked gasp of lust left her, and she wondered at how the new position seemed to make Sans hit a completely different set of pleasure buttons inside her. 

Seemingly content with the noise she’d made, Sans let his speed pick back up, and (Y/n) clenched her eyes shut, trying to pretend that she _wasn’t_ leaning on Papyrus as his brother pounded her from behind. 

A strange flutter started in Papyrus’ soul. 

It wasn’t arousal- he was still very much asexual- but… it seemed that seeing his brother mating the woman he also loved… 

It felt like... 

It was a feeling of joy. 

Hearing her make those noises, so obviously pleased by what was happening to her, and the loving way Sans looked at her as he took pleasure in her body- not to mention the happiness that came with a successful breeding of a mate; hope for the future and all that that babies brought… 

The fluttering intensified, the feeling of joy expanding. 

The noises (Y/n) was making were very pleasing to his auditory canal as well… he wouldn't mind more of those… 

His eyelights traveled over her bare back, trying to think of a way to help her make more of the lovely noises… 

He remembered that there was a special button to push down where his brother was, but there was no way he could reach it without cracking skulls against his brother… 

A motion from under her caught his eyelights and he adjusted his glasses, seeing her breasts swaying under her. 

He didn't have much experience in the way of sex, never caring to learn and not having it forced on him, so he knew that those were for feeding young- but he was pretty sure Sans had been holding them when he'd found them… 

A little hesitantly, he reached down, his hands under her until… 

Papyrus cupped her breasts, experimentally stroking and groping, not wanting to hurt her- and then his phalanges brushed over her nipples and she let out another cry. 

Yes, _that_ was the noise he was trying to get her to make. 

He kept his hands there, kneading and groping her breasts, pinching and playing with her nipples as he figured out what made the best noises. 

Warmth spread in his soul, making it feel full. 

He'd thought that he'd never be able to give (Y/n) everything she needed, not being interested in sex, but he genuinely felt like he was providing pleasure for her. The occasional orgasms he'd given himself in his lifetime felt great and all, but he was not interested in going below her waist; he'd happily leave that to his brother- 

And now that he thought of it, wasn't this the perfect solution?! 

Papyrus knew that his brother also loved the beautiful and amazing woman between them, and had his own insecurities; worried about not being able to control himself at times, not remembering things, relying on him too much for that- but together, in this situation, the answer could be a trio instead of a pair! 

(Y/n) felt Sans pushing and pulling inside of her, his cock stretching her and bumping against her cervix in _just_ the right way, rubbing over her g-spot again and again. The feeling of her nipples being played with sent zings straight to her core, pushing her closer and making her squeeze around Sans. 

She could see a bright light through her eyelids and opened them, seeing Papyrus' chest glowing through his shirt. There was no glow at his pelvis, but his soul was shining brightly. 

(Y/n) wondered what that meant for a moment, but it left her mind as Sans nipped her shoulder blade, more pleased purring noises leaving him. She felt her mind fading from reality as she got closer to the peak, then, with one of Sans' hands squeezing her hip, the other tightly gripping her thigh, and Papyrus playing with her nipples, a particularly rough thrust tossed her in the raging currents of a mind numbing orgasm.

Her hands clutched at Papyrus' femurs, gripping tightly as her inner walls clenched around Sans, her body's effort to keep him from escaping as she wailed her completion. 

Sans' phalanges tightened on her soft flesh as a strangled noise left him. His beautiful little mate's cunt was squeezing his cock like he'd gotten it caught in one of his brother's traps from underground, quivering and pulsing around him, trying to milk his seed from him. 

With a snarl, his shaky resolve to be gentle broke, his hands tightening on her as he plunged into her sweet little pussy again and again, rough growls streaming from him as he pounded her. 

He was being rough- he knew he was being too rough, but he couldn't stop himself. It was like her wet heat was trying to prevent him from leaving it, and it was driving him _fucking insane!_

It was ok, Paps was there, he'd help, he'd take care of their human, make sure she wasn't injured while he was out of his mind… 

The thought made him feel more at ease, relaxing his innate worry a bit, but also letting his pelvis go wild, pounding against her soft ass as he fucked into her with the hurried fervor natural to breeding. 

(Y/n) couldn't form words, only cry out in need as Sans hit that perfect spot deep inside of her with his thick cock and the buzzing magic of it over and over, and over, and over, and- fuck, it felt _so_ **_good!_ **

She nearly felt mindless, her body just absorbing the pleasure and begging desperately for more as he pounded her into the soft squishiness under her. 

Sans leaned low over her back, getting his skull close enough to growl into her ear, **_"come."_ **

A sharper cry left her as another orgasm rolled through her body, and Sans let out a soft snarl at the way she tightened around him again, straightening and thrusting a little faster as his hands tightened on her thighs. 

(Y/n) felt a bit more wetness as he moved inside of her, and figured that Sans had come, too, but the way he was still pounding into her told her he hadn't. 

Huh… 

Must have been from her. 

**"gonna fill ya… 'til ya fuckin'... overflow…"** Sans growled out, giving another growl as she flexed around him. 

(Y/n) more felt than saw the glow in front of her get brighter, and opened her eyes to see Papyrus' soul in the open, hovering in front of him. 

**"gonna make… that belly swell… with my young…"** Sans didn't even know whether he was speaking aloud or not, just trying to share what he was going to do to her, share his intent so it could come to fruition. 

"YES," Papyrus said above her, obviously forgetting about inside voices as his soul gave a pulse of light in excitement. 

The thought of (Y/n)'s belly full and pregnant made him so happy. 

A little baby bones, adorable and ready to see everything in the world for the first time, starting off above ground in this amazing place, with the three of them to be their wonderful parents- 

The thought of being a family, having the joy of the people he loved all together, safe and with a happy future to look forward to… 

It made him happy. 

It made him so happy, the feeling was similar to, though obviously different from, an orgasm. It kind of made him want to have one, just because that feeling of happiness seemed to be the next step higher in feeling so great. 

(Y/n) gasped for breath between cries of need and delight at Sans' thrusts. 

Why… why did Sans saying he wanted to get her pregnant make sparks of desire shoot through her body? She wasn't sure if she wanted kids, especially at the moment, but the way Sans growled it, it seemed like the most sensual dirty talk she'd ever heard… 

**"gonna… fuck ya… fulla… my brood… oh, fuck-"** He could feel her quivering around him again, his knot swelling to fill her opening, her wetness making it easier to start sliding it in. 

Sans gave hard thrusts of his pelvis, purrs rattling through his bones as he worked at knotting his hot little mate. 

She was going to be so beautiful with a full, round belly, he'd make sure to feed her the best, whatever she craved, giving her the energy to grow the new life he was going to put inside her. 

The thought made him twitch inside her and a growl slipped from his jaw at the resulting clench. 

(Y/n) felt like a tidal wave of feeling was filling her, all of her muscles tensing up before a hard thrust made the head of Sans’ cock hit the perfect spot to make the world shatter. 

Her arms went limp, hands trying to keep holding on to Papyrus, but mainly supported by him, now. She could feel her throat growing raw at the ragged, near scream that left her at her completion, and her whole body was wracked with the pulses of her orgasm, shuddering and twitching as she clenched. 

Sans came with nothing short of a roar, hilting and staying in as deep as possible. 

(Y/n) was distantly aware of being stretched a bit more, the twitches of Sans’ cock with each pulse as he filled her with his cum, but her brain was fuzzy, reveling in the amazing orgasm. 

His hands stroked over her sides and hips, purrs rattling through his ribs as he continued to gently rut her into the pillows, giving long, slow presses of his pelvis as though trying to push his seed deeper into her while not being able to pull out. 

Papyrus gently laid (Y/n) on the mattress, going to the side and working both pillows from under her, Sans awkwardly holding her up to help before wrapping his arms around her and rolling to the side, cuddling her close against his still rumbling chest. 

He settled the pillows to make everyone comfortable, then laid down on the other side of (Y/n), one hand moving to run his long, slender phalanges over her cheek. 

“You’d Look Beautiful With- With our… our… Baby Inside You…” He murmured to her. 

(Y/n) managed to open her worn out eyes, seeing Papyrus’ sweet face stretched as far as it could go in a grin. His soul was still out, so bright that she had to squint to focus on him. 

She didn’t know why his soul was out, but she knew it was dangerous. She knew that he could get hurt if he just let it float freely like that… 

She reached out, worried, trying to be helpful, trying to usher his soul back into his body to protect it, but, accidentally grabbed it, instead. Sans’ baculum kept him pressed deep inside her, against one of her tender spots, and the vibrating of his semi wild magic made it feel like leaving a vibrator in. So she came again, only a minor one this time, not like the earth shattering ones before, but it was enough to make her body tense, unconsciously grabbing Papyrus’ soul, a second wave of the orgasm making her hand lightly squeeze. She pushed her hand forward toward where the soul belonged, feeling it leave her hand, but there had been a pulse of magic just after she’d squeezed, as she’d been pushing it home. 

She looked up sleepily to Papyrus to ask what that was, and saw his euphoric expression. She blinked in confusion and looked to his ribs, where his soul was only glowing lightly, now. 

“What, um, just happened?” 

Papyrus looked up at her, his cheekbones dusting with a blush. “You- W- Well, My Brother Mated You…” He told her shyly, avoiding what she’d really meant. 

“Papyrus, I meant with your soul, why was it out?” She redirected the question. 

“Um- W-Well… Th-The Truth Is, (Y/n), That I Was Very Happy Thinking Of The Three Of Us Maybe… being a family…” He admitted, his voice dropping to barely be heard at the end. “And Sometimes When A Monster Gets So Happy, Their Soul Comes Out…” 

“Why?” (Y/n) asked, feeling Sans nuzzling into her from behind, seeming content to just lay there cuddling her, still inside her and purring while she talked to his brother. 

“I- It- Um…” He was uncomfortable with this, she could tell, but she couldn’t tell why. “It Has Something To Do With Pleasure…” 

“What do you mean? I thought- I mean, I thought you weren’t interested in sex- was that- uh, s-seeing Sans and me, um… like, getting you _excited_ …?” 

“NO!” He hurriedly assured. “No, It’s Not Like That. My Soul Just Became So Overwhelmed With Joy That It Left My Body… Though… That Is What Would Happen If Someone Was Going To Try Engaging In Soul Sex… That’s Not What It Was, Though. I Wasn’t ‘Horny’, I Was Just So Happy Thinking About Us Being A Family Together…” 

“Then… what was that magic burst when I squeezed it- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” (Y/n) asked, worried, but also a bit more confused as his blush grew and he couldn’t look at her. 

“No- No, It Didn’t _Hurt_ Me…” 

“What _did_ it do, Papyrus?” She asked slowly. 

“T-Touching A Soul While Not In An Encounter, Or Trying To- Well… Like That, Touching A Soul In That Setting Is Something One Would Do… For Pleasure.” 

She looked at him blanky, the soft buzzing feeling of Sans’ cock still filling her making her twitch again with a small orgasm. 

“For… When They’re Pleasuring Themselves,” he elaborated. 

(Y/n) blinked at him, once, twice- then her eyes shot wide open. 

“Oh my god! Papyrus- did I just like- accidentally molest you?! I’m so sorry!” She was horrified, knowing he had no interest in sex and accidentally fondling him- but what was that pulse of magic? “D-did I… was that… the magic…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought. 

“It- was a reaction to being touched,” he admitted. 

Sorrow etched itself on her features, and she went to grab his hands before pulling herself back, not wanting to touch him and make it worse, knowing _she_ wouldn’t want someone who’d just done something against her will to touch her. 

“It’s Ok!” He insisted. “I Know It Was An Accident, You Were Trying To Help By Putting My Soul Back; I Could Feel Your Intent…” He reached out and held her hands in his. 

“I- I’m still so sorry, Papyrus… I… know that you don’t- that you’re not interested in sex and stuff… I… hope I didn’t… offend you…” She squeezed his hands. “Or ruin our friendship or anything!” 

He smiled and squeezed her hands back. “(Y/n), I’m Not Offended. I Still- I still love you, (Y/n)..." 

"Papyrus," she murmured, a grateful smile growing on her face. "I love you, too…" 

Sans gave her a squeeze and nuzzled against her. "love ya, too, little lamb," he rumbled against her. 

"Love you, too, Sans," (Y/n) told him, chuckling. 

Sans’ purr grew a little louder. “mm, get some sleep, little lamb… you’re gonna need it in a bit…” 

“What- what does he mean?” She asked Papyrus, hearing his purrs drift to very snore-like sounds. 

“Monsters’ Heat Last For Longer Than One Round Of Mating, (Y/n),” he answered, a little surprised she wouldn't know that. It only made sense; one coupling could hardly be counted on to produce young, after all. “There Will Be Many More Rounds Of Mating Before You Two Are Done… and hopefully an offspring…” He trailed off, his blush returning, though his smile was just as bright. 

“How- um… how long does monster heat last?” She asked, a bit nervously. 

“Only About A Week!” Papyrus exclaimed happily. 

“A- a week?” (Y/n) gasped. 

“Yes, (Y/n). It Will Be An Eventful Week. Don’t Worry; Sans Wouldn’t Let You Go Hungry- He’ll Be More Intune With Your Body’s Needs, And Will Do Anything To Make Sure You Are Safe, Fed, And Well Taken Care Of!” He seemed proud of that. “And Even If That Were Not The Case, I Am Here To Make Sure That You Are Safe And Completely Taken Care Of!” 

(Y/n) wasn’t quite sure where to go from there… Should she try to leave? Or… maybe… lock herself in another room, so that she could be away from them to take a break? 

“It- it’s only the beginning of his heat, isn’t it?” She managed to ask. 

That _would_ be her luck. 

“Why, Yes! You’re Very Smart! It Just Began This Morning. You Should Rest, (Y/n). It’s Going To Be A Long Week,” Papyrus told her as he stroked her hair. 

(Y/n) let out a sigh. It really _was_ going to be a long week. And _hard…_ Heh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now I've got Sans, Mutt, Red (coming out Halloween), and Axe down!  
> Still have a few Skellies to go! You can submit a vote/ suggestion for the next one [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1uV1Ydviqi95BAJKVfPiV02P4ZWK4IJr2HNhvgtfMy-M/viewform?edit_requested=true)! I reset the poll, though I did save all the suggestions and may use them for some of the future ones, depending on who/ the scene, if they fit! 
> 
> I also actually managed to get another chapter of [Captive Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589097) out today!  
> I also posted a chapter of [Life with the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too- yay!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
